


Killing the Moonlight with Daylight

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Fluff, Its irrelivant, Luke's a fallen angel, M/M, Title is from "Night Running" by Cage the Elephant and Beck, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Ian took in Luke, a fallen angel.





	Killing the Moonlight with Daylight

“Is that supposed to happen?” 

Ian motioned to the loose feathers on the floor. The white feathers scattered the apartment’s floor, Luke curled up underneath a blanket on their bed. 

“Uh, I guess. That happens… ‘cause…” Luke shifted, staring at the floor. 

Ian sat down on the bed next to the curled heap of blanket and Luke. “Luke, I know what you are. You can be honest with me.”

Luke flopped backward. “Look at my wings.” He extended a white wing towards the other. 

Ian took it in his hands. “...I don’t see anything.”

 

“Look closer. Can’t you see the black feather tips.”

Ian brushed back the white feathers. Luke was right, the tips of black feathers were growing in among the white. “I don’t get it.” He mumbled.

Luke groaned. “You’re just gonna make me say it, huh.” He pushed himself upward. “Fallen angels don’t just… become fallen angels. It takes a bit. The halo shatters, sure, that's why we all have these-” He motioned to the long, curled, horns on his head. “-and not all of us survive long enough to get through the rest. But you saved me, so,” He sighed, extending his right wing. “I’m shedding the white feathers and growing in the all black ones. Because I’m evil now.”

Ian sighed. “Luke, you aren’t evil. I don’t know why you fell, but you literally stop me from killing spiders.”

“They’re living things, Ian. You can’t just kill them! That’s cruel.”

“My point exactly.”

Luke kissed Ian’s forehead. “Thanks. I wish I could tell you what had happened.” The fallen angel flopped into Ian’s side. “Love you.”

Ian tried and failed to keep a straight face. “...Stop being cute.”

Luke smiled. “...Na. Not if being cute means I get you.”

Ian has never regretted following the fallen star, and he doubts he ever will. Finding the sobbing heap of feathers, one wing bent at an odd angle, begging for his life; he wasn’t sure why, but he took Luke in, protecting him, doing his best to heal the broken wing.

And he quickly fell for him. Luke was the exact opposite of him. An angel physically and an angel personality wise. Ian loved him. For some reason, Luke loved him back.

He was so lucky.

Ian wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist. “Can I check on your broken wing?”

Luke nodded. “Then can we cuuuddle?” He whined. 

Ian smiled slightly, nodding. “Sure, just spread your wing. I want to make sure it’s getting better.”

Luke sat down, spreading a wing, wincing as the black and white appendage unfurled. “It's still a bit sore.”

Ian traced a finger down the wing. “The bone seems straight. I’m no doctor, but maybe you can re-learn flying.”

“I’d like that.” Luke swept Ian closer with his uninjured wing. “Maybe we could fly together. I could carry you.”

Well, Ian was very gay. He was not emotionally prepared to be this close to an attractive male. Luke’s face and eyes and lips and was he allowed to be this pretty?

“Ian?” Luke’s voice snapped Ian back to reality. “I’m oblivious, but not that oblivious. I know what you want.”

“Oh? What’s that exactly?”

Luke’s hand pressed to the back of Ian’s head, closing the distance between them as Luke’s wings wrapped him into an impossible to escape from hug, pressing their chest’s together as the kiss got deepened. 

Eventually, Luke pulled away. Grinning, he scooped Ian into his arms. “I was promised cuddles if my memory isn’t failing me.


End file.
